New Beginnings
by thatonegirlthatonetime
Summary: Sailor Moon and all her scouts finally fight off all evil and bring Sailor Venus back to life. Sailor moon decides to wipe all the memories of the scouts and let them live out normal lives in the states. As they are living there they all have daughters. When the forces of evil come back with a vengeance looking for blood. Its up to the girls to take their parents place and fight!


[After the Mina dies and then comes back to life in the end of the Sailor moon series, to protect the scouts and give them good lives, Serene erases all their memories and replaces them back on earth in the states to live out normal lives. Giving them each their own new sets of memories and they only thing of their past is everyone was given a broach with their crystal in the shape and color of their matching stars and a banner across indicating. Mina a yellow heart with Venus across it, Rae a red hexagon with Mars across and so on and so forth. All living their lives they have had girls. When the Negaverse comes back in a twist of fate the daughters must take their parents place and save the world with the power of the moon.]

"New beginnings."

As I scribble this into my journal I finally can relax in bed. I rest back onto my pillows and let out a long sigh. I close my journal and press it against my chest. My soft purple blankets and color assortment of body pillows incase me as I snuggle down deeper into my bed. I set my journal down on the night stand and open the drawer. I take out my mothers broach and hold it in my hands. It feels warm and heavy. Heart shaped, yellow with a gold band across etched with the words Venus. In the name of the Moon. I fall asleep with it in my hands trying to remember all the good times with my Mother before she became ill.

Morning comes much faster than I had planned and the sun is pouring in my window kissing my eyelids and whispering to wake me up. I sit up and soak in the sun. Letting my skin warm with the rays. I turned to find my phone in bed flicking pillows to and fro until I finally find it and look at the time. 10:34 am. I slept in pretty late. Today my Mother comes home. I havent seen my mother in almost 6 weeks. I jump out of bed and run to the shower. Tripping on moving boxes as I go down the hall way. While later brushing my hair I see that I have my mothers mouth. Full and small, almost a perfect circle. I missed her so much. I pull half of my hair back into a high pony just like my mother does and tie it off with a red bow. I sometimes feel that I look so much like a child like this. Being seventeen and having the hair style of a twelve year old but somehow it made me feel closer to my mother. I get dressed and slip my Mother's broach into my pocket.

Six weeks and now I finally get to see her. I want everything to be perfect. This is the first time she will get to see our new home. I try my best to clean up the living room, moving all the boxes and putting some stuff up to make it look more homey. I try my best to read a book while I wait but I'm anxious and can hardly focus. I end up playing games on my phone.

Its almost 4 before I can hear the car pull up in front of the house. Our house is a great one. Big and a sea foam green color. All the houses on the street were bright fun colors. I am so happy we moved to the coast of California after stuffy old Colorado. My step-dad, Tim, is getting out of the drivers door by the time I make it to the side walk. I can see my Mom sitting in the passengers seat but it hardly looks like her. Her hair is limp and thin, her arms match. Its almost a shadow of her. Her white cat, Artemis was sitting on her lap. I open her door and see that she is wearing a night dress, the kind with the flowers and lace on the top and hang long. The cat jumps out of the car and I say a quick hello. I help her out of the car and can see that even the dress seems to be swallowing her. I takes some time for me to walk her to the front door even though its probably only ten feet. Atremis is waiting on the couch; such a intuative cat. Once inside and staionary on the couch I finally say hi.

"Hi, Mom. Are you glad to be home?"

She smiles a weak smile and I can almost see her in there again. Her still soft and round lips curling upwards around the sides. She nodds her head and extends her arms out for a hug. We embrace and I can feel my eyes start to well up. I pull away.

"How about we get that hair up out of your face?" There is still life in those big blue eyes.

"That sounds nice." She finally talks to me. Her voice sounding just as strong as ever. This makes me smile. I pull all her golden wheat hair back into a half pony ,with the ribbon from my hair, I tie a big red bow around it to hold in place. Artemis meows as he watchs hair now falling over my shoulders and face, I turn to face my Mom. I can hear Tim in the kitchen

" You are going to get better now, right?" I ask.

"Thats the plan." She answers. I nod my head in response, " I went through the treatment very well. It was hard but I did it. Now all I have to so it wait for my body to get strong again."

We smile at each other.

"We should eat!" My step dad chimes in. I help my mom through the living room and into the kitchen where we sit at the breakfast nook. My Dad puts down to two plates. Chicken salad sandwiches on whole wheat including grapes and apples. My Mom's favorite. Tim puts a plate of cat food on the ground before standing at the counter scooping whats left of the salad onto bread and eating it one handed. He's always been able to eat a lot. I felt like a family again. I finish mine and notice my Mom has only eaten a quarter.

"Honey, do you want to sleep now?" Tim asks my weary eyed Mom.

"Yes, please." She responds and wobbles her way to a standing position. They make their exit to the bedroom down the hall to the door on the left before I get up and put all the dishes in the sink, Artemis on their heels. I wash them up and then I hear knock on the door. I open it to a tall raven haired girl with big auburn eyes circled with black eyeliner. She was wearing a white tank top, red skinny jeans and black converse that werent laced all the way. She is so much more edgy in comparison to my yellow sun dress, knee high white socks and orange heels.

"Hello! Are you Jessica?"

"Yes." I say slowly and cautiously. I cant tell my face looks confused.

She extends her arm and is holding out a small white package. "This was delivered to my house this morning. I think its yours." A big white label on the front donning my name and address is slapped carelessly across the front, " My name is Trinity but everybody calls me Trin." She says with a big white tv commercial smile. She is wearing a dark red lipstick. I notice a small red diamon stud in her nose.

My face now changing from confused to happy," Hey! Thanks! I have been waiting for this." I tear it open to find a bag and inside is a long gold chain. The links are little hearts that all interconnected. Inside is a note that says YOU WILL DO GREAT THINGS.

"Wow, thats really nice!" Trin exlamed with wide eyes.

"Thanks." I stuff the note and the chain back into the purple velvet bag it came in and slide it into my pocket. My hand touches the metal of my broach. It burning hot.

"So, you are new in town?" Trin's left foot now crossed over her right and placed in the doorway. She leans slightly around me to look around in the house. I quickly take my hand out of my pocket snapping back to realty.

"Um, yeah, would you like to come in?" I stutter.

"No, I just came to drop this off. I'm off to Java Hut with my friends." She pauses for a long moment. " Would you like to come?"

I turn to take a long look at my parent's bedroom door before saying yes, grabbing my wallet and phone, and then follow Trin out the door. I shoot Tim a text telling him where I am going.

I follow Trin only a step behind across my lawn and the next to her house. Its a yellow two story with big white windows. She motions for me to get into a white convertable.

"Wow, nice car." I say as I slide into the passanger's seat.

"Thanks, it was my sixteenth birthday present." Again with the big smile. As we pull out a car zooms by and we come to a very short stop.

"SLOW DOWN ASSHOLE!" Trin shouts so loud I can almost feel my hair move. She takes a huge breath then sits still for aboout 10 seconds "Sorry, I kind of have a temper."

We both giggle and pull out on our way. This new beginning might not be so bad.


End file.
